The One With All The Resolutions
"The One With All The Resolutions" is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on January 7, 1999. As the new year approaches, everyone makes resolutions, some more realistic than others. Ross's resolution causes him to wear hot leather pants on a date... perhaps too hot. Plot It's New Year's Eve and the friends discuss their resolutions. Ross' resolution is to be happy in 1999 and to do something he hasn't done before every single day. Joey wants to learn how to play guitar to actually have one special skill he lists on his resume be true and Phoebe offers to teach him. Rachel's resolution is to stop gossiping. Chandler won't make fun of his friends for a whole week and Ross will give him fifty dollars. Monica wants to take more pictures of the group. Phoebe's method to teach how to play the guitar is un-orthodox as she won't even allow Joey to hold a guitar, so Joey finds a qualified teacher without Phoebe knowing. Phoebe finds out and the two fight, but she apologizes and lets him hold it, resulting in him dropping it on the floor. Ross buys a pair of leather pants which Chandler finds ridiculous but he cannot tease him. When Ross has a date, he finds the pants highly uncomfortable, retreating to the bathroom to cool them off. However, he cannot pull them back up and with some of Joey's unhelpful suggestions over a cellphone he turns into a mess with cosmetic products all over his legs. The date ends. Rachel finds out that Monica is secretly seeing Chandler from a phone message which is a sexual conversation between the two. Joey and Rachel learn they both know about Monica and Chandler, much to Joey's relief. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Sarah Peterson - Elizabeth Hornswoggle Charles Thomas Allen - Ben Geller John Christopher Allen - Ben Geller James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Joe Regalbuto Written By: Brian Boyle & Suzie Villandry Trivia * In the uncut DVD version of the episode, when the gang are making their resolutions, Monica says that she wants to obsess less about things being neat and clean. Rachel then throws some food from the party on the floor, and Monica screams in protest. *This is the second and final New Years Eve party the gang host; the first was shown in "The One With The Monkey" (S1E10). Goofs *When Phoebe finally allows Joey to touch her guitar in Central Perk, she holds a magazine in her hands and then places it in her lap. It suddenly disappears and ends up on the table, with her hands crossed a split second later. * In this episode, Phoebe says she doesn't know the actual names of the chords. However, in "The One With The Baby On The Bus" (S2E6), she asks Stephanie if she knows some chords, mentioning their names. Although she may know that the chords are actual letters, but does not know which letter goes to which chord. * When Rachel and Joey are discussing if "they know", there is a silence and Joey's hands are by his sides. When the shot changes, his right arm is over the back of his chair. * When Ross first enters Elizabeth's bathroom, the lotion is first in line on the top shelf, then something else, and then the powder. Later, the powder is first in line on the top shelf. * When Ross enters Monica's apartment after leaving Elizabeth's, you can see someone on the left of the screen. (It's Ross's shadow) Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends